


The Best Torture

by bloodyfandom



Series: Chasing Fantasies [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Light Angst, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyfandom/pseuds/bloodyfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s new. I don’t always do so good with new.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Torture

**Author's Note:**

> The smuttiest, dirtiest, naughtiest thing I have ever written. *hides* This one got a little mushy at the end.

Gibbs tugs at the cuffs experimentally, watching Tony with slightly narrowed eyes.  
  
“Tony…”  
  
“Trust me, Gibbs,” Tony grins.  
  
“I trust you,” Gibbs says firmly.  
  
With a soft sigh, Tony rolls his eyes and leans up to kiss Gibbs sensuously, drawing the other man’s tongue into his mouth and letting him dominate Tony’s lips.  
  
“You’re nervous.”  
  
“I’m not…”  
  
Tony raises an eyebrow and Gibbs’ head thuds back against the pillow.  
  
“It’s new. I don’t always do so good with new.”  
  
“Yeah, no shit,” Tony snorts.  
  
The handcuffs rattle and bite into his wrist as he instinctually reaches up to dole out a head slap.  
  
“Well, shit,” Gibbs grumbles, arching back to glare at the cuffs.  
  
“Oh, hey…added bonus.”  
  
With a brilliant grin Tony reaches for the lube and begins stretching Gibbs open.  
  
“This is gonna be so awesome.”  
  
Gibbs hums and closes his eyes, “Feeling pretty good so far.”  
  
The vibrator Tony picks up long minutes later makes Gibbs swallow and his mouth go slightly dry.  
  
“It’s uh…”  
  
“I know it looks a little strange. Just give it a chance.”  
  
He inserts it and then crawls to the end of the bed, sitting cross-legged as he leans forward to fiddle with the controls.  
  
“Ready?”  
  
Gibbs shrugs.  
  
“…ok!” Tony says enthusiastically, “Here we go!”  
  
He nearly shoots clear off the bed and if not for Tony’s hand on his ankle and the cuffs on his wrists he might have.  
  
“ _Shit_!”  
  
“Oh,” Tony grins, “it gets better.”  
  
He lets Gibbs adjust to the steady, low vibrations before setting it to pulse.  
  
“God,” Gibbs groans, “Fuck…that is so…”  
  
“Weird? Good? Fucking amazing? Trust me, I know.”  
  
Tony clicks it up a notch, smirking when Gibbs starts to writhe. He lets him build up and then takes it back to a low, level hum again before shooting up to an even more intense setting until Gibbs is cursing at him, digging one foot painfully into Tony’s shin.  
  
Gibbs elbows nearly obscure his face as he pulls hard at the cuffs, arching his back to try and press the vibrator deeper inside himself. When none of that works he tries to turn to the side to thrust his dick against the mattress but is again impeded by the cuffs and Tony’s hand on his ankle.  
  
“I can’t…I can’t take…”  
  
With a wicked chuckle Tony sets the vibrator to pulse again, intensifying the setting once more. He crawls up to Gibbs’ side and grabs the vibrator, thrusting it in and out slowly, watching Gibbs try to fuck himself on it.  
  
“What do you want?”  
  
“Fuck you,” Gibbs spits out, his voice too wrecked with pleasure to carry any threat, “You know what I fucking want.”  
  
“Actually,” Tony growls, “I don’t. Do you want me to fuck you into oblivion with the vibrator? Do you want my dick inside of you?”  
  
“ _Shit_ ,” Gibbs gasps, as close to a whine as Tony’s ever heard him.  
  
“I’m thinking I’m just going to improvise and you’ll just have to deal with whatever I dish out.”  
  
He positions himself, bringing his dick to Gibbs’ lips, barely waiting before he starts thrusting between them. He takes Gibbs’ dick into his own mouth, sucking hard on the head when he starts to feel close, turning the vibrator on to its’ highest setting and pressing it in at just the right angle. Gibbs’ muffled shout and deep moan sets him off and he feels hot spurts of cum shoot down his own throat.  
  
Tony’s breath is harsh in his ears as he comes down from his orgasm. When the blood pounding in his veins settles a little he becomes instantly aware of Gibbs’ harsh, sharp pants and the still pulsing vibrator.  
  
“Tony…” he grinds out.  
  
“Sorry…” Tony turns it off, removing it slowly, “Too much?”  
  
“Yeah,” Gibbs breathes, sounding slightly strangled.  
  
With a soft smirk Tony peppers kisses on Gibbs’ trembling thighs and carefully moves off. He uncuffs Gibbs, rubbing the other man’s wrists and kissing him thoroughly.  
  
“Let me take care of you?” Tony asks smoothing fingers over Gibbs’ still twitching stomach muscles.  
  
“Isn’t that what you’ve been doing all night?” Gibbs chuckles softly.  
  
“Let me do it a little more,” Tony insists.  
  
With a pleased smile and a roll of his eyes Gibbs nods, “What’d you have in mind?”  
  
Tony grins and speaks between kisses.  
  
“Let me clean you up…rub some lotion on your wrists…put you to bed…kiss and touch you until we fall asleep…wake you up with your dick in my mouth…rub the soreness out of your body with my hands…let me feed you. Let me…”  
  
Tony pulls back with some strange emotion in his eyes that makes Gibbs frown with confusion.  
  
“Let me keep you?” Tony chokes out unable to look away.  
  
Gibbs smiles a little, brow still furrowed slightly as he pulls Tony close and holds him with strong arms.  
  
“You gonna take out a lease?”  
  
“Was thinking more like a mortgage.”  
  
“Not exactly prime real estate. Place is a little run down.”  
  
“Foundation is steady, good supports…and the view can’t be beat. Besides…the place has heart,” Tony nuzzles his chest, “An incredible fucking heart.”  
  
Gibbs tightens his arms a little.  
  
“What do you say, Gibbs? Can I move in?”  
  
“Yeah,” Gibbs nods, “Yeah, there’s room.”  
  
There’s been a For Sale sign on the property for years and Gibbs can only be glad Tony is looking to homestead.  
  
And as Tony cleans him up, rubs lotion onto his tender wrists, kisses and touches him to sleep Gibbs thinks maybe there’s a chance that with the right kind of care his cold, lonely heart could be a home for love again.


End file.
